What are you waiting for?
by Shinigami Liliz Black
Summary: What are you waiting for? Look at your watch now. Tick-tock, tick-tock. Take a chance... Confusing! Slash! HD


**Title: **What are you waiting for?

**By:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Summary:** What are you waiting for? Look at your watch now. Tick-tock, tick-tock. Take a chance... Slash! H/D

**Rating:** PG-13

**Category:** Romance/General

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco

**Status:** Betaed! by Furor Scribiendi, Thanks for you help girl! huggles

**Notes:** Don't ask me; just a bloody random idea with this song. XD

_What an amazing time_

_What a family_

_How did the years go by_

_Now it's only me_

_Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_Like a cat in heat, stuck in a moving car_

_A scary conversation, shut my eyes, can't find the brake_

_What if they say that you're a climber_

_Naturally, I'm worried if I do it alone_

_Who really cares, cause it's your life_

_You never know, it could be great_

_Take a chance cause you might grow_

_Oh, ah, oh_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting for(x2)_

_Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_Take a chance you stupid ho_

_Like an echo pedal, you're repeating yourself_

_You know it all by heart_

_Why are you standing in one place_

_Born to blossom, bloom to perish_

_Your moment will run out_

_Cause of your sex chromosome_

_I know it's so messed up, how our society all thinks (for sure)_

_Life is short, you're capable (uh-huh)_

_Oh, ah, oh_

_Look at your watch now_

_You're still a super hot female_

_You got your million-dollar contract_

_And they're all waiting for your hot track_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting for(x2)_

_I can't wait to go back and do Japan_

_Gimme lots of brand new fans_

_Osaka, Tokyo_

_You Harajuku girls_

_Damn, you've got some wicked style_

_Go_

**Gwen Stefani, What you waiting for?**

* * *

**What are you waiting for?**

**By: Shinigami Liliz Black**

**Where are you?**

_Doko ni anata ga? _

**Look**

_Miru..._

**Search...**

_Sousa..._

**I'm here...**

Watashi wa koko

It was random, the images couldn't stop, so fast so violent, the voices, what did this entire thing mean?

Watashi wa koko

The eyes, staring down, down into the weirdest round thing with manacles. It keeps whispering: _Tick-tock, tick-tock, Tick-tock, tick-tock_

In a blink, in a swift running, into the falling blackness, two eyes, exposing through the darkness, silver, swirling. He was falling; make it stop, make it stop...

_Tick-tock, tick-tock, Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_What you waiting for?_

* * *

_Tick-tock, tick-tock, Tick-tock, tick-tock_

Frowning, he looked at the clock on the professor's desk as he placed his quill down. He stared, down at the exam in his hand with satisfaction he finished and he was sure he would do fine. He rolled his parchment and placed it beside his desk, and silently stared at the hourglass...

_Tick-tock, tick-tock, Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_Doko ni anata ga? _

His eyelids were becoming heavy. The hourglass reflected his falling eyelids, the vibrant green of his irises hidden.

_Watashi wa koko Harry..._

He snapped his eyes open... he was not on the classroom; instead he stood in the middle of a large garden, flamingos walking around him. It was all shiny, luminous and bright green grass. Heart-shaped hedges stood as archways and beautiful cascades of water from the fountain.

_Watashi wa koko Harry..._

He whirled around looking for the source of the voice. A shadow slipped into the high endless walls of a maze. He shook his untidy raven hair nervously before entering.

Take a chance...

"Wait!" he called at the shadow. A giggling came nearby.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock, Tick-tock, tick-tock_

"You're looking, he's here!" Harry turned and saw a small child, no taller than three feet. She was dressed in a tiny short blue skirt and strapped shirt. From her light blue hair came two fluffy long bunny ears while on her buttocks came a round bunny tail. She had gloves on and high heeled black boots.

"Who are you?"

"_Tick-tock, tick-tock, Life is short," _she said giggling. The little girl ran off bouncing. Harry did not hesitate and followed her, as she turned each edge, like leading him somewhere.

Then a light came just in front of him blinding him and a voice rang off.

_What you waiting for?_

"Harry Harry!"

He looked at his side and noticed Hermione shaking his shoulders. "Stop it!" he exclaimed.

"God Harry, we were trying to wake you."

Harry looked ahead, and all the greenery and bunny girl were gone. "Thanks Hermione," he mumbled.

* * *

_Don't Run..._

_You never know, it could be great..._

It was all green; he could see a young man from a distance, standing with his back at him. He knew those eyes hidden from his gaze, yet why all this?

Why all these words?

"_Draco..."_

He turned, seeing a tall woman on his twenties with long light blue, two fluffy long bunny ears coming from it and on her buttocks was a round bunny tail. _She was dressed in the same outfit as the little girl from before_

"Who are you?"

"_Take a chance cause you might grow_..."

In haste, he felt someone sucking him in to the depths of darkness, the wind rushing past his ears.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock, Tick-tock, tick-tock_

Make it stop!

_What you waiting for?_

* * *

Harry silently walked down the corridor, thinking all over his encounter with the small bunny girl. What was all that? He never had a dream so real, so vivid.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock, Tick-tock, tick-tock_

The same sound; he kept hearing the same '_Tick-tock, tick-tock' _sound everywhere! His dreams, his thoughts, it didn't leave him alone!

_Look at your watch now..._

With an intense throbbing pain from his scar, the place around him swirled.

_You know it all by heart..._

He was standing on the same green grass again, just like before. This time, he could see a young man, standing on the same place he did last time and talking with a tall woman. By the way he tight his fist and stomped his boots, he looks very pissed off.

The woman was an older copy of the same bunny girl. "_Why are you standing in one place?_" Someone asked behind him.

He glared at the small bunny girl smiling sheepishly at him. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"_Tick-tock, tick-tock. Tick-tock, tick-tock," she repeated._

"What's with you!? I want to know who you are!"

"Me?" she giggled, "You."

"Don't-"

"Life is short, you're capable." The small girl said cutting him.

"What?! What do you mean about me being capable?"

"What you waiting for?" she small bunny girl asked before running off into the maze.

"Come back here!" As he placed his hand for support on the black fences around him, the sky turned dark with clouds, the vast stretch of green grass turned black, and a single person, faceless and naked, stood in front of the fountain that was spilling cascades of blood.

"_What you waiting for?"_

"Harry!"

He turned at his name being called. He saw, a young man as tall as him, with long silky white blonde hair, pallid skin and silvery eyes. His clothes were too big for him yet he look like a god, something sacred.

"Harry," he whispered. The only one he could think of, how that voice, how that person looks like, was Malfoy.

"Take a chance! Give me a chance!" Suddenly; someone pressed his hand on his shoulder, startling him.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Draco Malfoy asked, turning the raven man. Draco stared with his silver orbs intently at Harry, his long white blonde hair billowing behind him, clad on his school robes.

"Merlin! Malfoy, you scared me!"

"This is my dream; why are you here?"

"Your dream?" Harry began incredulously, "This is my dream Malfoy!"

"We can share dreams!?" Draco inquired in mild surprise.

"Of course not!"

_Tick-tock, tick-tock, Tick-tock, tick-tock..._

"Not that bloody sound again!" Both exclaimed at the same time. Their hands flew to their mouth and glared at each others.

"What are you waiting for!" The voice of a girl giggled around them...

"Xaxelias!" Draco exclaimed angrily. "Stop this nonsense. I know you brought us here; we can't share the same dreams."

"You know her?!"

"She just told me her name was Xaxelias!" he growled angrily, crossing his arms on his chest. Harry suppressed a grin. Malfoy was still the same.

"_Take a chance!"_

"This is unbelievable!" Draco growled angrily. "Bloody girl! Think she can fool me by saying she's me."

"She did?" Harry asked. The blonde had totally forgotten the raven-haired man was still behind him. "She told me the same thing."

The ground beneath them shook and Draco lost his balance, falling on top of Harry. "Get off me!" Harry exclaimed pushing the blonde away from him.

"I'm not pleased to be here trapped with you either, Potter."

"Xaxelias, will punish you!" The woman exclaimed. They look up at the sky as a wild hard cold breeze hit their skin and small floating number appeared on their chest.

_Born to blossom, bloom to perish..._

"What the hell is this!?" Harry asked terrified as Draco passed his hands thought the numbers; they slid around his skin like water.

_Your moment will run out..._

"She's going to kill us!" he answered Harry's question.

"What!? I'm too young to die."

"Virgin?" Draco asked wriggling his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up!" he said angrily, "There has to be a way to stop this!"

"We have to do what Xaxelias wants," Draco replied, "Only she commands this world."

"And what does she want?"

"What the hell do I know about it?"

"Great," mumbled the raven-haired man. "Lets us die on this miserable world.

"Or let us rotten with mad ness," Draco said sarcastically. He slumped down to the floor followed by a glaring Harry.

"Look we need to calm and word together on this." Draco added. "Since when you've been having this wild fantasy dream?"

"Two weeks ago and every time I do, I can see other things." Draco nodded, looking thoughtful.

"She told us she's us. Can you remember any other words that she might have said? I think Xaxelias is talking with confusing words."

"You're telling me," Harry mumbled.

"Look Potter I need your help to identify her meaning of words."

"Just for now Malfoy..."

Each minute the numbers decrease, and Draco and Harry were desperately, remembering the words of the bunny woman/girl. "This is so frustrating!" Harry exclaimed ruffling his hair.

"This is what we have so far," the blonde said finishing writing on a parchment he found on his pocket.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_Take a chance_

_Tick-tock, tick-tock,_

_What you waiting for? _

_You never know, it could be great_

_Take a chance cause you might grow_

_Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_What you waiting for?_

_Look at your watch now_

_You know it all by heart_

_Tick-tock, tick-tock,_

_Life is short, you're capable_

_Why are you standing in one place?_

_Born to blossom, bloom to perish_

_Your moment will run out..._

"First is _'Tick-tock, tick-tock', _that means time all right. We've been limited with time."

"_Take a chance_,"

"...that could mean-"

"What we're doing now." Harry nodded at the blonde.

"There's '_What you waiting for?' _Phrase; quite confusing. I'm not waiting for something," Draco said as if the parchment told him those words.

"Really?" Harry asked grinning mischievously. Draco glared at the raven man.

"I am not waiting for something and it's not like I'll tell you if I did," he said slowly, like spilling hatred. A cold breeze hit his face.

"Stop this bloody nonsense Xaxelias!" he yelled angrily at the sky, standing up.

Harry yanked him from his robe's sleeve. "Keep it quiet you dummy!"

"Don't tell me what to do Potter," he spat at the raven haired man.

"You look quite pissed off."

"Of course I am!" he yelled, "I have better things to do than sit here, with my live on the verge of fading out of existence and with none other than you! Of all people!"

"I'm not thrilled either!"

"Oh thank you very much for your compliment Potter!"

"Stop whining Malfoy! The more you do the less time we have!"

"Yeah and do you think we will get out alive with your great intelligence? This is your fault! If you-"

"My fault!?" he asked incredulously, standing up and facing the other man. "Don't blame me on this Malfoy! I didn't know you had this wild dream too!"

"Argh!"

"It is interesting, Harry Potter finally came to see the various facades of Draco Malfoy," Harry said, finding the pissed off blonde walking side to side amusing.

"Bugger off Potter!" Harry stopped the blonde and forced him to sit back down to the arid ground.

"Let's calm, clear our mind and continue this riddle."

"Oh yes I'm calming all right," Draco replied sarcastically. Harry glared at the blonde and snatched the parchment, sitting beside the blonde.

"We only have 12 minutes, so start reading Malfoy!"

Draco glared and snatched the parchment back. "_You never know, it could be great'; _she told me that," Draco said.

"It can mean this moment, both here," Harry suggested.

"_Take a chance cause you might grow_... That can mean to live well."

"_Look at your watch now..._checking the time, so obvious_."_

"_You know it all by heart... Maybe _we'vebeen here before."

"_Life is short, you're capable_...Possibly means the situation of our numbers." Harry chucked.

"_Why are you standing in one place?_ What does that mean?"

"I don't know but we have to hurry," Harry commented, pointing at their numbers marking 4 minutes.

"'_Born to blossom, bloom to perish...Your moment will run out...' _Damn I don't understand those three!" Draco cursed.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock, Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_Take a chance..._

The words seem to ring a bell at Harry's mind. He sudden remembered the young man as tall as him, with the long silky white blonde hair, pallid skin and silvery eyes.

He was screaming those words: "_Take a chance! Give me a chance_!"

All of Harry's inside frozen; he finally understood. This place was not a dream; they were inside their hearts, and the man he saw must had been Draco's inner heart, his desire, it's like Xaxelias was another version of a Mirror of Erised.

That's why Draco was here with him and Harry with him...Thier inner desire: each others...

_What you waiting for?_

_You never know, it could be great..._

"Potter!" Draco exclaimed at their number marked 1 minute, "Damn it, help me here!"

"I already have it!"

"What?!"

Harry flushed but he knew he has to do it, to save both their hearts.

With all his will, Harry pulled Draco towards him and pressed his lips again the blonde's. Jolts of electricity covered all his senses. He heard the blonde moan against his mouth as he parted his lips slowly, giving into the passion and lust both were experiencing.

_What were you waiting for?_

Harry felt his back hit a stone floor and various gasps rang around them. Neither Harry nor Draco cared if the entire school was watching them, shagging senseless on the corridors but the passion was too much, so perfect...

_Watashi ai anata ga... _

Harry understood the words echoing thought his mind: _I love you_; Draco's voice had whispered. All along, they were on their hearts, searching, looking and finally finding what they wanted. Their heart spoke to them...

_I love you too..._

Draco broke the kiss, his cheeks pink. "Look at your watch now."

Harry chuckled. "Take a change you stupid boy"

And once again, they sealed their lips together with a kiss...

THE END

Notes: XD just random bloody ideas, it was so confusing I have to read it a couple of times to finally get to the ending. What you waiting for! XD


End file.
